A x Second x Chance
by The Mighty Fangirl
Summary: Her name was Ming Freecs. M-I-N-G. Older twin sister to Gon Freecs, only niece to her Aunt Mito, only granddaughter to her Beloved Abe. Whale island was her home, and she loved her family more then life itself. These were things that she knew for certain, or rather, they were things she firmly wanted to believe but life wasn't too kind to people like her. /Cover art by Sessh-Amy.
1. 間違った

**_Edited 9/18/16: I'm really sorry about taking so long. Shit happened and I had to take a long break then when I came back, I didn't like how short my first chapter was so I decided to add things to it. It's basically the same, just added a bit of dialogue and an extra character._**

 _ **Plus, I thought it over, and the plot of this story is going to be different ( not that you knew what the original plot was going to be lol). The pairings are going to be the same tho, ( slow Killugon romance, side pairings, some ship teasing about Ming lol). This story is still going to be rated M for: character deaths, blood and gore, bad language, mention of child abuse, torture, self mutilation, underage smoking and drinking, thoughts of suicide, implied suicide, murder, sexual content, psychological horror themes, underage sexual content, and...well again, if I think of anything else, I'll slap you in the face with it lol**_

 _ **Sorry for taking so long. I hope you still enjoy it. And sorry for anyone that is and will be out of character. :/**_

* * *

[間違った]

.

.

.

 _"There is no greater agony than bearing an untold story inside of you." - Maya Angelou_

* * *

 ** _Wrong._**

That was the very first word to pop into her mind the moment she opened her eyes. Everything was bright, so bright, almost too bright and-

 _ **This is all wrong.**_

The very first thought to go through her mind the moment her vision cleared and she was finally able to see what surrounded her and-

 _ **It's wrong.**_

The glimpse she caught of a young woman lying in a bed (She could've sworn the woman had _green hair)_. The one who called herself her-

 _ **This isn't right.**_

She was in the arms of someone. A man. In white clothing, and matching white material that covered the top of his head and his lower face, leaving only old, old, dark eyes gazing down at her.

She felt tired, and her brain felt numb, as her gaze tore away from the man to wander around the room. That, as well, was white. The ceiling, the walls, the floors, it was all painfully _white._ Then there were the machines that were placed around the woman who lied in bed; some of them made a high pitch 'beeping' sound and there were many funny looking lines appearing on a couple of the screen.

 _Heart monitor...I.V tube...Doctor...I'm in a hospital._

It came to her slowly, smoothly to the front of her mind, and she felt herself becoming more and more aware of her surroundings and of herself and-

 _I feel...Odd?_

She felt... _small_ for one thing.

There was a blanket wrapped around her; it was _fluffy,_ and _pink_ , and threatened to _swallow her whole._ And she felt everything else follow after that: she was wrapped tightly, yet not uncomfortably, in the blanket, her arms and legs trapped inside. She couldn't move her neck much ( couldn't move anything much honestly), the muscles felt...undeveloped. And the worst of them all, after a moments pause and a quick swipe of her tongue, she realized... _she had no teeth._

\- and with realization that felt so sudden it was startling, came terrible confusion and equal amount of panic.

 _What?_

Numerous questions were suddenly racking through her brain, running at top speed through her mind, and she was barely able to process it all. And all the answers felt like they should be obvious. Like it should be _right there_ but something- _something_ wasn't letting her see, it was like a major mind block in her head every time she tried to find some sort of answer; her mind just went blank, it just wouldn't _click._

"

Why don't you come hold your daughter?" A voice spoke up, her eyes slowly wandered, while her mind was buzzing with growing panic, to the woman lying in bed. And her hair...really was green - _How strange..._ She thought, and the reason _why_ passing through her mind too quickly for her to ponder on it.

 _Who is she speaking to?_

Her question was answered when the doctor turned back around to face a man standing stiffly by the door. The thing about _him_ that caught her eye immediately was the bright orange...thing on his head. The man didn't say anything except walk closer towards them, and when he was close enough, the doctor carefully placed her in the man's arms. She gazed up at the man who held her gently in his arms, with his smooth face, odd hair style choice, and intense brown eyes gazing back at her almost expectantly ( what could he expect from someone who's _just been born),_ she doesn't know and doesn't bother with it because there's a resounding single word echoing in her head.

 _Daughter? So that woman, and this man...they are my-_

 _ **This isn't right. This isn't right.**_

It should be there. She _knows_ it should be there. She could _feel it._ She's forgotten something, she knows it. And it was _important_ and she couldn't figure out what it was - but she was _sure she did_ otherwise she wouldn't be feeling this way right?

"What do you think, looks like a female version of you, don't she?" She heard the woman joke, her laughter light and sweet. The man didn't give any other answer other then a grunt, continuing to stare down at her, which was fine (kind of), because she was staring right back up at him.

Surely she wouldn't feel like _something_ was closing in inside of her right? It was like something was getting ready to swallow her whole and never let her go; It was like a small black fog in the back of her mind; it was small but it was growing. Slowly but it was growing-

 _ **No. No.**_

-So was the constricting feeling in her chest-

 ** _It's wrong. It's wrong._**

-So was the voice in her mind; what was once a whisper was now getting louder and louder-

 ** _It's wrong. It's wrong. WrongwrongwrongwrongwrongWRONGWRONGWRONGWRONG-_**

Then there was crying. But it wasn't from her.

 _Huh?_

"Ah, looks like _Gon_ wants his sister back~"

 _Who?_

She felt herself being moved - the man carrying her over to the source of the crying and it was all she could focus on ( Her nerves were going crazy, her mind was no better but she felt like she needed to know who was crying. The sound drew her in- _she needed to know. She needed to know._ ) and then she was moved carefully around in the man's arms and with his help she could finally see...A boy.

 _A baby boy..._

He was wrapped up tightly in a baby blue blanket, and he was crying, loud and proud for all to hear, and he was so...so...

 _He's beautiful._

And then she was placed down gently beside the boy. And there was silence; from the boy lying beside her, and the chaos in her mind - it was all completely silent, and she could almost start crying her self from the feeling she felt right now (She could still hear whimpering and she found herself wondering if it was from the boy beside her...or from her).

"Are you happy to finally see your brother...Ming?"

 _Ming?_

...Was that... _Her_...name? Ming. Ming. Ming. (In the back of her mind she could hear the tiny whisper telling her how ' _ **wrong**_ ' that was but it was just that- a small whisper) and she didn't bother with it because she just found out she had a _brother_. The frail baby boy beside her was her _brother_ and it was something about that word that unraveled the tight feeling in her chest and chased away the fog in her mind and instead filled her with an emotion she couldn't decipher but it filled her up and she suddenly felt...? (She didn't understand what this feeling was just like she couldn't understand most of what was going on here (and at the same time it felt like she understood so much it was frightening))

"Sleep now." She heard her mother whisper, and she felt her eyelids grow heavy. Yes. Yes she should sleep now, she was so, so tried and she could just sleep now and not have to worry about understanding too much yet not understanding enough, she didn't have to deal with ' _voices'_ , or _'black fogs'_ -

 _ **This is all wrong.**_

\- but it was still there. She heard it. She felt it. The whisper that hid within the black fog was _still there,_ in the back recess of her mind - it was being buried deep for now but it was growing slowly (Very, very slowly) and she should be worried, should be scared -

 _ **You'll see one day.**_

( That day where the whispers will turn into screams and the black fog will keep on growing and growing until it _**consumed her-trapped her- destroyed her**_ )

 _ **You'll see...**_

\- but she wasn't, she was tired and the soft breathing beside her was luring her to sleep.

 _That day isn't today,_ she decided, _I'll deal with it some other day._

And closed her eyes to sleep

* * *

 **The chapter is longer, that's the only good thing lol. I don't know when I'll have the second chapter out, to be honest, I'm having a lot of trouble with it. :/ But I'm not giving up on this story, I'm not going to give up on Ming! So just be a bit more patient, please.**

 **1) [ 間違った] - Wrong - Wrong, mistaken, incorrect, erroneous**


	2. AN

**A.N:** **10/19/16: So I have the audacity to take this long and then finally update — only for it to be an Aurthors note, huh? Time to take out the fire and pitchforks.**

 **But, seriously, I'm really sorry. Lemme just say that I'm not going to delete this story or give up on it; I don't want to do that. So, instead, I'm keeping this up for a bit before I completely start over... so the first chapter will be very different once again. I'm horrid. I'm just having a lot of trouble figuring out what I want and how I want to do it. I rushed in blindly with this story without really thinking and got stuck and frustrated and It. is. a. mess. So. I'm working on a new version right now and hopefully have the new first chapter uploaded by the end of the month — if not early in the next month. Sorry those still waiting, and to the those who faved and are now waiting for an update. ^^ I really want to do this story right, so just be patient with me please. Till next time.**


End file.
